


Wow!

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "Thanks, J."





	Wow!

"Wow."

Jun chuckles, observing Nino with an amused expression. He sips some tea and continues watching while mentally congratulating himself for the stroke of genius that led to him getting the perfect birthday present for Nino.

A video game console, the one item that Nino's parents never allowed him to own because they wanted him to focus solely on his studies. Nino had mentioned it in passing one night, merely a week ago. The bitter smile that he tried to hide from Jun when they were talking was what motivated Jun to go ahead with the purchase.

"It seems you like it."

Nino looks up at him from his spot next to their coffee table (technically it's Jun's, but since they're roommates now, Jun likes to think of it as _theirs_ ). Nino grins sheepishly, nodding in response. "Thanks, J. This is… wow, really, I never thought I'd have one of these!" He laughs, picking up the console's controller almost reverently. "I only got to play sometimes when I visited some guys from the baseball club!"

"Want to play now?" Jun suggests, snatching the other controller.

Nino's light brown eyes sparkle—it's the happiest Jun has seen him, and he really, _really_ loves that expression on Nino's face. "Sure thing!"

This will be their first summer as roommates, barely a couple of months since they first met. And if tonight is anything to go by, it seems there will be lots of fun nights in their near future. Nino is in such a great mood that Jun even talks him into inviting some people over for a small party the next weekend.

Jun doesn't know why, but he feels that this precise moment, when the two of them are celebrating Nino's birthday with video games and junk food, is the start of something important.


End file.
